Make It Stop
by HeartsColide
Summary: There's a body in the desert, and Greg, Sara and Nick are on the case. The vic is the exgirlfriend of a boy who just came out. This makes Greg think. Contains Nick/Greg [Story has paused/stopped. Sorry, but I just got no inspiration left.]
1. Prologue

Two boys were running through the hills of the desert. However, you couldn't exactly call them boys. They both were around 17 years old. It might be a bit odd for guys that age to run through hills like they were kids. But maybe it's good to know that they were running away from the sorrow they had at home. 'C'mon Luce! You're not telling me you are tired already!' Luke shouted to the other guy, who stopped.

'Hey, I've got my mother's condition… And I hate running,' Luciano growled. Luke laughed, and took Luciano's hands. 'C'mon, if we reach the edge there, we'll have a great view.' Luciano sighed.

'Okay, okay, I'll come. Just.. A bit more slow, please?'

'Sure, whatever you want…'

Luke pulled Luciano to his feet, and they walked further, holding hands. Right when they were almost at the edge Luke had mentioned, Luciano tripped.

'Argh,' he did. 'I hate to be-oh dear God.'

'What is it? You don't even believe in God…' Luke smiled, and then he stepped back.

'Oh- Shit!'

_Who are you?_  
><em>Who are you?<em>  
><em>Who who, who who?<em>  
><em>Oh tell me who are you<em>  
><em>Who are you?<em>  
><em>Who...<em>

_I really wanna know_  
><em>Oh I really wanna know<em>  
><em>Come on tell me who are you<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Ow...you!<em>


	2. Chapter 1

The yellow police line, saying "Crime Scene: Do Not Cross" waved in the wind. But the line wasn't the only thing waving. Irritated as hell, Sara Sidle wrapped her hair behind her ear. She wondered where her co-worker on this case was. She knew Greg has just moved, but that was no reason to be late. Right when she decided to enter the Crime Scene on her own, a messy looking Greg Sanders came running.

'I'm sorry, traffic was busy. So, what do we got?' he asked Sara. Sara rolled with her eyes, and said: 'Dead girl, around 16 years. She was found by her ex-boyfriend. He's there, talking to Brass,' Sara said. Greg hold up the line for her, and walked after her.

'Hello David,' Greg said, and knelt down next to him.

'Hey Greg,' David said, and started to talk: 'She's been shot. COD is a single gunshot in her head. It appears to be a 9 mm, but the autopsy will tell us more. I can't really tell you more on the moment.' Greg nodded, and thanked him. 'Okay, bag her.'

* * *

><p>Luke was nervous. He has never spoke to the police before, simply because there was no reason to. But he wasn't planning on telling the police everything. <em>I mean, c'mon, <em>he thought. _That'd only put Luciano in danger._ The fat cop, Brass or something, asked him if he truly was alone. Luke nodded.

'Yeah, I was alone.'

'And why were you walking alone through the desert, if I may ask?' Brass asked. Luke shrugged.

'Just wanted to be alone, I guess,' Luke said. 'There's alot of shit going on at home. Y'know, I live together with my own family, and with the of my mother's best friend. And the best friend's son doesn't like me being gay.'

'And where do you live?' Brass asked, after thinking for a while. Hm, this Luke didn't look gay or something. At least, not to his eyes. Luke gave Brass his adress, and Brass waved to Greg.

* * *

><p>Greg was just collecting his evidance, when he saw Brass waving to him. He waved back, and put the hair he just found on the ground in the paper bag he was holding. 'Sara, I think Brass needs me,' he said, when he got paged, something like 10 minutes later. Sara nodded.<p>

'Okay.'

Greg walked to Brass, and smiled. 'What is it ya need me for?'

'You're taking Nick to this house. And thake this man with you,' Brass said, nodding to Luke. Greg nodded. 'Okay, I'm on it.'

'Crap,' Luke whispered. Now they might get Luciano anyway. He just prayed Luce wasn't at home.


	3. Chapter 2

Gabriel Smith was reading a book he had read a thousand times before, when the doorbell rang. He was alone downstairs. He knew his twin brother was upstairs, and his younger brother was at school. Where the others were... He had no idea. He stood up, and opened the door.

'Oh-,' he did, when he saw Luke. 'Hi. Who are these fellas?'

'They're from the Crime Lab. They wanted to see the house. Is mum at home?' Luke asked. Gabriel shook his head.

'Just my brother and me, I guess. Unless somebody's hiding under Manuel's bed as he believes,' he said, and let them come in. Luke came last, and Gabriel gave him no look at all. He simply ignored him, which made Luke quite insecure. I mean, he knew Gabriel didn't like him anymore, but still. He could at least act normall. 'So, why are you lot here?' Gabriel asked, after he offered some coffee to the CSI's. Greg, now almost burning his hands to the cup, said: 'We were here to talk to your family... Luke here found a body last night, somebody he knew, right? And damn, this is hot...'

'You should blow it,' Nick adviced.

'I know, I've noticed that, thank you,' Greg said, rolling his eyes. Gabriel had a weird look on his face. _What the heck, do I attrack gays or somethin'?_ he thought, but said nothing. 'You've found a dead body?' he asked instead, without any emotion. Luke nodded. 'Yeah. It was Amy.'

'Do I know an Amy?'

'Yeah, you do,' Luke said, a bit annoyed. 'She was my girlfriend for a bloody two years, Gabriel.' Gabriel snapped with his fingers, acting like he knew it again.

'Ah, that Amy. I'm sorry mate, I forgot you were normal once.'

'I'm normal,' Luke said, on the same moment he thought: _Oh crap, not this again..._

'You're not. You're a fag, dude,' Gabriel sneered. (**If that's a word. I dunno...**)

'Could you please stop with that,' Luke asked, laying his head in his hands. 'I'm done with it, okay? I mean, we're still the same. It's just our love that's different and-'

'Shut up,' Gabriel growled. 'I don't wanna talk about it.' He mentioned the CSI's again: 'But you wanted to talk to the family, right? I'll ring 'em up... My brother is upstairs, but Manuel is still at school, and so is Jia.' Luke sighed. Gabriel was the biggest asshole he has ever known. He had been a friend for over 15 years, but since he came out, together with Luciano, he hadn't said his brothers name or Luke's. Nick and Greg exchanged a look, and Nick nodded.

'Yeah, if you could call your parents, you'd help us already.' Gabriel nodded too- Greg wondered if the whole world liked nodding- and stood up. When he was in the hallway to make the call to his parents, Luke sighed.

'I'm sorry for him... He just can't accept the fact that I'm dating his brother. I don't know why, he thinks Luciano and I've changed or something... We've been friends since life, I just-'

'Luke, I don't really have experience in this, but I guess it's all difficult but.. Eh, We're not social workers,' Nick cut him off. Luke blushed.

'Oh, yeah, I'm sorry,' Luke said. 'Uh, do I need to get Luciano? He's upstairs, so if you gotta talk to him I just-'

'No, I'll get him. Where is his room?' Greg asked. Luke said it was the second room to the left all the way upstairs. Greg thanked him, and left. He was glad to be away from the room. There was a sudden tension in the air, and he had no clue where it came from. Maybe it was because of Gabriel, who just came back, and just sat down at the other side of the room. Maybe not. Oh, it was not that Greg didn't like to be around Nick or Luke. In fact, Greg loved to be around Nick. Just because of the simple reason that after the lab explosion a few years ago, Nick was the only one that didn't kept on asking him if he was okay, or if he could handle this or that.

When Greg finally reached the highest floor of the house, he heard loud music coming out of the second door to his left. He recognised the music as My Chemical Romance, some band he used to listen to back in the lab. He knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Which wasn't weird, if you think about how loud the music was. Greg opened the door, and the first thing he saw was a giant West Life poster on the wall in front of him.

'Luciano Smith?' he asked. The boy, sitting behind his desk, turned around. He looked quite shocked. 'I'm Greg Sanders, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab,' Greg introcued himself, for the sixthousand time. The boy turned down his music.

'I'm Luciano Smith, I'm with my History homework?' he said slowly. Greg noticed Luciano looked a bit nervous. 'Why are you here?' Luciano asked next, and closed his book. He won't understand a shit about the Treaty of Versailles now.

'I'm here to ask you some questions,' Greg said. Fear walked inside Luciano's heart. _Damnit, they know_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain the family... There are two family's living in the house; The Smith's and the Locke's. On the Smith side, the parents are Mary Jane and Desmund. They have three kids: Luciano and Gabriel, both 16, and Manuel, who is 10. <strong>

**Than we have the Locke's. The parents there are Heather and Giano. They have four kids: Steven, who is 21 and lives in New York, Luke and Jake, both 16 and Jia, a 10 year old girl. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Feel free to review, again! I feel lonely without reviews x] And if you think it's boring: It'll get better soon ^^**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm here to ask you some questions,' Greg said.<em>

Luciano tried to say something, but in the end he just said that Greg should sit down somewhere. Greg dropped himself to Luciano's bed. He took out his notebook.

'So, Luciano... You're dating Luke, right?' was Gregs first question. Luciano answered with a short nod. 'And for how long?' Luciano shrugged: 'Dunno, something like 4 months I think... Maybe longer.'

'All right. And what do you know about Amy von Friesen?' Luciano looked at the floor, and shook his head. 'Not much,' he said. 'I know she's a girl at our school, and she used to date Luke before I did… I don't know a lot about her.' Greg wrote the answer down again. 'Do you know anybody who'd kill her? Luke for instant?' Greg asked him. Luciano looked up, quite shocked.

'Luke would never kill somebody,' he said. 'But I don't know...' He looked at the floor, counting the many dots at it. 'But I don't think it was anybody at this house. I mean, mum and dad are just to soft, Manuel is a kid, and so is Jia... Gabriel'd rather kill Luke or me and...' Luciano cleared his troath, trying not to cry. Djeez, why was he so sensitive? He looked up, wiping the tears out of his eyes. 'May I ask you something, sir?' he asked Greg. 'What'd you do, when your own brother would treat you like dirt?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nick was still downstairs, drinking his 6th cup of coffee. Luke and he were watching Discovery Channel. 'Wonder what's Greg's all doing upstairs,' Nick said, after trowing a look at the clock on the wall. It was almost two hours ago since the blond CSI went upstairs. Luke shrugged. 'Dunno, I can take a look if you want to? Mum'll be there in a minute too, I guess.'<p>

'Yeah, maybe it's good to know why it takes so long.' Luke stood up, and nodded. 'I'll be right back,' he said, and climbed the stairs. Once he reached the upperfloor, he opened Luciano's door. He saw that Luciano lied on his back, on his bed, and that Greg was going trough Luciano's bookcloset. Luke cleared his troath, making Greg straighten up and turning around. 'Sht,' he did. 'Luciano's asleep. He cried the livin' shit outta him.' _Okay, what the hell has that Greg bloke done to my boyfriend? _Luke thought, but nodded only. 'Would you come down? Nick's kinda waiting for you, I guess. And the others will be home in a few-oh, they are home.' Greg nodded.

'Okay, I'll go downstairs. Can you take care of Luciano for a while? He's been mumbling things in his sleep,' Greg said, before he left. Luke sighed. Not again those nightmares...

* * *

><p>Right when Greg came downstairs again, the whole family, the Smiths, he guessed, came inside. The woman talked with a British accent to the two smaller kids. She had black hair, blue eyes and she was pregnant. Her husband was more like Gabriel and Luciano: he had a brown and a green eye, blond hair, and he was silent. The black haired boy was deffinatly theirs, with his small body, and two different eyecolors. The girl wasn't, Greg thought that'd be from the other's living in the house. She looked a bit Italian to Greg, with her dark eyes and white teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>After all the talking was done, Nick and Greg were heading home again. Nick drove, and Greg was staring at the landscape. He was thinking about Mary Jane, who was 38, but still hoped to have the little girl she always wanted to have, since her daughter, she had at 16, died when she was only 2 days old. Virgina, was her name. And he thought of Luke and Luciano, who came downstairs after a while, Luke holding Luciano close, Luciano with a smile on his face, and red eyes from crying.<p>

Nick was already thinking of the next step in the investigation. He simply couldn't wait to get back to the lab, to process all the evidence they had found at the Crime Scene. Maybe Sara'd already have some results...


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! O.o But I had a lot going on... So, here is a new chap :)) Hope you enjoy, and feel free to review :) And if you see mistakes, please tell me... :'D**

* * *

><p>Back in the lab, Sara had already started to process the fingerprints she had found on the vic's body. She had dropped some DNA she had found under the fingernails to the DNA lab, and she was now having a row with the computer in front of her.<p>

'Hi Sara,' Nick said, walking inside.

'Hey Nick,' Sara answered. 'How did it go? You found a suspect?' Nick shrugged.

'Don't know yet, Greg's making a report, we've talked to all the people at the exboyfriends house, which were quite a lot. He made one of the kids cry, but I don't think we should worry about that one.' Sara frowned. Hm, that wasn't really something for the Greg she knew… The computer in front of her gave another "beep."

'Argh, stupid thing!' she did. 'I wish Jacqui was back… She knows how to handle these… things!' Nick smiled, and pushed her aside.

'Let me see.' He typed something, and soon there was a beep, but this time the letters on the screen were green: "Match found."

'How do you do that?' Sara asked. Nick smiled.

'That was easy,' he said, 'Patience, my friend.' He clicked to see who the owner of the fingerprint was, and saw the face of Luke Locke. Nick sighed.

'Great. He found the body, and said that he had touched it to see if she was still alive. So we got nothing…'

* * *

><p>Greg checked through his notes again. He saw a lot of spelling mistakes everywhere, and he sighed. He really should check his writing when he was doing that. He remembered Luciano's face, when he asked him about his relationship with Luke. He told him that Luke was the best friend he ever had, that he loved him, but that he thought it was sad that he couldn't join the army now.<p>

_'I just can't join the army now,' Luciano said. 'I've always wanted to do that, ever since I was a little kid.' _

_'You can always work with us, at the Crime Lab,' Greg said, smiling to the kid. Luciano nodded._

_'Yeah… Do you need to know anything else?' he asked. Greg nodded._

_'Just a few things. Can you tell me, where were you the night Amy was killed?' Luciano looked up, and stared in Greg's eyes._

_'You… Do you think I've killed her? I.. I could never do something like that… Taking somebody's life is like.. Like…' Luciano buried his face in his hands. _

_'Everybody in this house is a suspect, including you, Luke and Manuel. Even your mother's a suspect,' Greg said, but he couldn't help that he felt sorry for Luciano. _

* * *

><p>'Keep your mind on, Greg!' he said to himself, and turned to the other page, where he talked to Mary Jane.<p>

_'Luke isn't my son, so I don't know a lot about Amy. But when she was here, she always was polite to me,' Mary Jane said, rubbing her stomach. She caught Greg looking at it, and smiled. 'I'm 7 months now… Yeah, I'm 38 years old, but I just hope it's healthy. And it's a girl… I've lost a daughter when I was 16, y'know. She only was two weeks old, but she was born with a brain tumor… Her name was Virgina, I've got a tattoo of her hand palm here, with her name… I still miss her sometimes, but I learned to live with it. But I guess you're not here to hear about that, right?' Greg shook his head, wondering if he'd ever be a daddy. _

_'Eh, no, to be honest, I'm not. Uh, I wanted to ask you some questions…'_

* * *

><p>For him, it was clear. Mary Jane wasn't the killer, she loved everybody in the house so much. Even Gabriel…<p>

_'Gabriel, I'm Greg Sanders-'_

_'I know who you are, I can read, okay?' Gabriel said, pointing at the badge on Greg's vest. _

_'Eh, right. But I want to ask you some questions.'_

_'Go ahead,' Gabriel said, rolling his eyes, like he was bored or something. _

_'Okay. What was your relationship with Amy?' Greg asked._

_'That was okay. I mean, we weren't best friends or something, but we got along.'_

_'Where were you the night Amy died?'_

_'At the strip, in a casino. I was away from home, because somebody was staying over at our part again. And I can hardly stand my brother and him together in one house, but when he's sleeping at our part, I'm out,' Gabriel spit. He wasn't planning to tell everything to the cop. I mean, he had done some things that night even his mom didn't know off. She said it was dangerous at the Strip._

* * *

><p>Greg turned the page again, to find the talks he had with Manuel and Jia, who were only interested in his badge, and his stuff he used at a Crime Scene. They were just cute. He turned another page, and saw that he had written a lot of things down at the interview he had with Jake, Luke's twin brother.<p>

_Jake didn't look to comfortable talking to both of the CSI's. Nick was now sitting next to Greg, and they both asked Jake some questions. _

_'Listen,' Jake said. 'There's something that you have to know… I don't know if it's any useful, but I've heard Luke complaining about Amy to Luciano once, apparently she kept on stalking him. Maybe you should check out his cell phone or something, I dunno. Oh, and Luciano's been bashed at school.' _

_'He's been bashed?' Nick repeated. 'Why?' _

_'You don't know that?' Jake asked, a bit surprised. 'It appears to be cool to bash up gays. They call it gay bashing. They didn't do it to Luke, because Luke's a footballer, he has some respect, but Luciano's.. well, he's a dancer, and not really liked by those popular persons. But the people who knew him, they were really nice towards him… He's always there to solve other people's problems. You're not thinking Luciano has killed Amy, right? They were friends!' _

_'Friends?' Nick asked. He seemed quite strange with that. 'She was dating the guy he likes…?'_

_'Yeah, but he had accepted it that Luke didn't like him. And I know that because he told me,' Jake explained. _

_'Okay… Do you know how and since when Amy stalked Luke?' Nick asked, while he looked at Greg, who was writing something down. Jake nodded._

_'Yeah, my brother complained about it sometimes. He said that he should get a new phone-number, and I know he has changed his Facebook and Twitter settings and his email address. He even joked that he should change his name,' he said. 'But my mum said that that was to overreacted.'_

* * *

><p>He sighed. For him it was clear, Jake wasn't the killer. Greg took a sip of his coffee, Blue Hawaiian as usual, and continued to read. The father of Luke and Gabriel was next, Desmund. He was a lot like Gabriel.<p>

_'Where were you the night Amy died?' Nick asked. The blond man sighed. 'I was at work, I'm a security guard. That night, I was at a concert of Nickelback, standing in front of the stage, keeping the fan girls away from the stage,' he said. 'I do that a lot of times. My wife sais it's a dangerous job sometimes. That's true, but it's my job and I love it. By the time, she'll be used to me coming home with a broken arm or a black eye…' Greg nodded, and secretly wished that he was a security guard too… That guy was at a Nickelback concert, and he even got paid for it!_

_'Do you know anybody who'd kill Amy?' he asked Desmund. Desmund shrugged._

_'Maybe an ex-boyfriend or something, I dunno.'_

* * *

><p>Yeah, maybe it was Luke… He decided to leave the other reports for what they were, and to visit Henry. Maybe he had the DNA done… But before Greg was able to stand up, he saw that Nick was already talking to Henry. A felt someting strange in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it.<p>

_Oh, great… Well, then I'll read the files again,_ Greg thought instead, and opened it up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Henry is the toxtech. But in the episodes that are on in the Netherlands now, he's doing DNA aswell sometimes, so.. Anywho, I'll try to write the next chap as soon as possible xD<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Again, took me years to write this.. Sorry xD But something's happening now! :'D**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Luciano POV_

"It was close to midnight…" Yeah, and something evil is lurking in the dark. Shut it, Luciano. This is crap, and you know that. I checked the clock, and saw that it was close to midnight. Outside, it had started to rain. I rubbed my tired eyes, and concentrated on my English homework. I had to write some stupid story about a girl falling in love with the love of her life, some guy named Jason. I hated it. A lightning lighted up my room, and soon a loud bang followed. Oh great, I hate thunderstorms. My mum used to bake me apple pie when there was one, but she was asleep. I knew Luke was upstairs, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him right now. I mean, I sneaked upstairs every time I'm scared. And that's quite a lot, since the… uh, bashing. I still had some bruises on my back, and I was so terrified that it'd happen again.

Another bang came from outside, and I felt a shiver rolling over my spine. I wondered why it was all black in front of me, than I figured out that I had closed my eyes. Oh. I looked outside, and saw that my window was wet, and that the rain was still knocking into it. Okay, I'm going to Luke. I stood up, and turned off the light. Through the dark, I climbed the stairs, and opened Luke's door, which made a screech. I saw Luke standing in front of his big door-window, that led to the balcony. He was watching the thunderstorms, as always. He loved those things, something that I'd never understand.

'Can I come in?' I asked. He turned his head, and I could see his smile in the light of another lightning.

'You're already here, Lucy,' he said, and I walked towards him. When I stood next to him, he pulled me closer.

'I hate thunderstorms….' I said.

'I know that,' Luke smiled, 'And I was kind of expecting you. Couldn't sleep, could you?' I shook my head.

'No, I couldn't concentrate well…'

'You were doing homework so late?' he asked, when the lightning started again. I buried my face in his shoulder when the bang followed. 'Yeah,' I did, while he stroke my back.

'You're crazy,' and I felt how he softly laughed. 'Go to bed,' he said after a while and two more lightning's. 'You'll be tired tomorrow.'

'And you're not?' I accused him.

'Okay, okay, I'll come with you if that's what makes you happy…' he sighed. 'But we're going to sleep, as in close your eyes and dream, right?' I nodded. That was like the only thing I wanted to, right now.

'Okay,' I said, and he took me by the hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, mum woke us up very early.<p>

'Guys, wake up,' she said. I noticed that she hadn't the cheerful voice as always.

'What is it… mum?' I asked, in two parts because of the big yawn. She turned around, and I saw the worried look on her face.

'Manuel's missing,' she said, and turned around. I saw a worried look on her face. Her hands were on her belly, which was enormous.

'What!' I stood next to the bed in a second. 'What do you mean!' Mum shook her head, and I saw she was close to tears.

'Come one, sit down.. Don't worry too much, that's not good for you nor the baby,' Luke said, and he made her sit down on his bed.

'He..He's nowhere in the house, and I already called everybody I know, but they haven't seen him either and I'm so scared he's dead!' I put my arm around my mother.

'Mum, shh, calm down, he's not dead. We'll look for him on our way to school, okay?' She nodded, the tears still streaming down her face.

'Eh, I'll get Desmund,' Luke said. I nodded, and he left. I just kept on stroking mum's back, and told her that Manuel would be back before she knew it. She nodded, but I could see that she was so worried about her youngest son. Luke came back with Desmund.

'We'll leave them alone,' Luke whispered in my ear, and he laid his hands on my waist. I nodded. We walked downstairs, where nobody was.

'How about breakfast?' I asked Luke. 'I mean, we've got the first hour off, right?' He shook his head.

'Nope. But who cares if we skip it, it's English, and that guy likes us.' He pressed his lips to mine.

'Hm,' I did. 'I thought we were going to have breakfast?' He ignored me. 'I can survive on only you,' he told me. I pushed him away.

'No, not now Lukey… We need to find Manuel.' Luke sighed, disappointed: 'Okay, okay…'

* * *

><p><em>At the lab<em>

Nick and Greg were sitting in the break room, having breakfast, the autopsy report of Amy in front of them.

'Pff, I hate it if we don't have any clue's,' Greg said, taking a bit out of his sandwich.

'We have a few clues,' Nick corrected him, and Greg shrugged.

'Yeah, we know the killer owes a gun, and we know that he or she has blond hair.' On that moment, Sara came in.

'And I've got something!' she said. Nick and Greg both looked up to her.

'What is it?'

'Fingerprints. I found the fingerprints of Luciano Smith on Amy's body.'

* * *

><p><strong>kay, that's what you need to do it with for now... I think it'll take me centuries to get the next chap on, but don't worry, it'll come, someday, somehow! ;D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**_OMG, sorry it took soo long! D: I wasn't having any inspiration, and school started again and blahblahblah D: But now I've found my inspiration back, and I hope that you guys'll like it, and I'd love to get more reviews, those really keep me going :) Love, Suus 3_**

* * *

><p><em>Mary Jane POV<em>

My hands were shaking, as I sat in the living room, on our couch. Luke, Luciano, Gabriel and Jake were looking for Manuel, although they should've been at school. Desmund tried to calm me down, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew he was just as scared as I was.

'It'll be alright, I promise,' he whispered in my ear, before he placed a kiss in my hair. I just buried my face in his shirt.

'My little baby boy,' I cried, 'He's somewhere alone in that big world…' Desmund placed a hand on my face.

'Don't worry, sweetheart, he has Mr. Teddy with him.' I bit my lip, and nodded. Like some old teddy bear could keep him safe. The baby kicked. I-automatically- made a soft sound.

'Shh, shh, calm down,' Desmund rubbed my back, and kept on whispering sweet words. The baby kept on kicking, and I realized I had to calm down for his/her sake. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

'I'll… I'll call Luciano and the others sick in for school,' I said, and reached for the telephone. Desmund stopped me: 'Don't worry, I already did.. They're looking for our little Manuel as we speak.'

_Luke POV_

'Manuel! Are you here?' Gabriel called, looking behind the bushes at the schoolyard.

'I don't think so, smartass,' I said.

'No, me neither,' Gabriel said. As in a miracle, he suddenly could be with us in the same room.

'Maybe we should be looking at the Strip,' Jake suggested. 'I mean, remember when we ran away once to play Monster Smash in that Play hall?' I smiled by the memory.

'Yeah, mum was pissed,' I said, and noticed Luciano sitting somewhere on a bench. 'Eh, otherwise you two go looking for Manuel at the Strip, Luce and I'll take the park,' I suggested, and as they nodded, I went to Lucy's bench. I sat down next to him, but he didn't seem to notice me.

'Hey, Luce, what is it?' I put my arm around him, and he looked up. I saw that he had red eyes, not just from crying, but also because of the lack of sleep he had. He snorted.

'I dunno,' he sighed, 'I just can't stop thinking about Amy, and now Manuel's gone too, and with the cops around us every time.. Do you think that they'll arrest us? I mean, maybe they think that we've killed Amy and now that we've kidnap- Oh my God, you don't think somebody killed Manuel?' His eyes were filled with fear, and I shook my head.

'Don't worry, Manuel's just being angry again, you know he has those moods sometimes. And they'll find Amy's killer soon enough sweetie, trust me.' I took his hands, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. He sighed, and nodded.

'Kay,' he whispered.

_Greg POV_

Nick and I sat in the break room, eating some sushi we had picked up earlier before, and I was just staring at him. He didn't seem to notice, he was just reading the casefile. He sighed.

'So, what are we missing?' he wondered aloud. 'I mean, we've got the vic's body, who still nobody has claimed yet, we've got the gay-ex-boyfriend, his family, his boyfriend and the boyfriends family…'

'And now we've got the lab-analysis!' Sara suddenly came in, and sat down next to me, stopping me from anymore staring. Nick said something with his mouth stuffed, and repeated it after he swallowed it.

'I said, that's great! Tell me!' Sara smiled happily.

'The fingerprints we found on the vic's body matched Luke's, but he already said that he touched the body when he found it, 'cause he wanted to know if she was still alive. No other surprises there. The shoeprints we found on the scene were Chuck Taylors, and Vans, and I don't know if one of the brothers has those shoes?' Nick and I shrugged at the same time.

'Dunno. What about the hairs?' Nick asked, and I seriously wondered what the hell was going on with my stomach. It was like… dunno, it was acting like it was winning some Olympic price or something. Sara's smile became even bigger as she opened the casefile with the DNA results.

'Hairs on the crime scene… Belong to Luciano Rafaél Smith,' she said, and handed me the file.


End file.
